deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaos Vs. Merasmus
Wizards of dooooooooooooooooooooom Kaos Vs. Merasmus is a What If? Death Battle. Description Skylanders Vs. TF2! Which powerful, feared, and incompetent wizard will come out on top? Will Kaos bring DOOOOM? Or will Merasmus become the 15th most feared wizard instead of 16th? Find out! Intro Wiz: Magic is a strange form of life that can do pretty much anything if you've mastered it. Boomstick: But if not, you get these two. Wiz: Kaos, the biggest enemy of the Skylanders... Boomstick: And Merasmus, the 16th most feared wizard. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Kaos (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZ7jX6sV4VE) Wiz: Kaos is a former Portal Master and the arch-enemy of the Skylander, a team of creatures who defend Skylands from evil. Kaos is just one of them. Boomstick: Throughout all his life, he's been trying to take over the world and destroy the "Sky-losers". And while he always fails, he is no pushover. Well, despite his size. Wiz: His main mode of attacking is with magic. He has plenty of spells that he uses in self-defense. His favorite seems to be Doomsharks- Boomstick: Which sounds awesome! Wiz: -Which sumons holographic Sharks that tear through the ground. Kaos also has mastered lightning, can fly, Teleport, use telekinesis, make force-feilds, etc. And he's not afraid to spam his spells, either. Boomstick: Oh, he can also turn into a giant head. Because...reasons. In this form he can shoot lasers, fly, and summon even more Doomsharks. Did we mention this guy likes Sharks? Wiz: While he's not the strongest nor the fastest, he has incredible durability. He's tanked hits from Skylanders, other more powerful beings, point-blank explosions, etc. He's also decently smart as he's able to control the Arkien Robot without instructions. Boomstick: And then there is his MANY super forms. He has way too many of them, and is not afraid to use them when the time is right. From Evillized Kaos to TrapCrystal Kaos to Super Kaos, oh my! Wiz: And not to mention the Arkien Conquer-Tron, which allows him to take control of the Arkien army. Boomstick: Kaos has fought and sometimes even won against the Skylanders, powered a 1000-year old robot with his powers, shattered the 4th-Wall in Trap-Team, and even destroyed the Core of light. Wiz: He is far from perfect, however. Not only is his ego huge, but his Doomsharks can actually heal if it misses, has a short temper, and is short in general. Boomstick: Still, I would not mess with this guy. Kaos: FEAR MY DOOOOOOOOOOM! Merasmus (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cek-MHx8No) Wiz: Merasmus is a 600-Year old wizard from the FPS TF2. He's been through a lot over the past few centuries, but has always had a grudge against the RED and BLU Mercs. Especially the Soldier and the Demoman. Boomstick: Despite what it seems, Merasmus has only a few spells. He just tries to make the most outta them during a fight by spamming them. What he does have, however, is pretty deadly. Wiz: Like his staff, for example. He hits pretty hard with it, and can use it as a melee weapon in case of emergencies. Usually though he just uses his spells. Boomstick: His spells include shooting fireballs, making it rain Jarate (don't ask what it is), and Bombs. That's it. However, they do the trick anyways, as they can be extremely deadly. Wiz: If you must know, Jarate can double the amount of damage you do to another person. Merasmus uses this to do massive damage to opponents and kill dozens at a time. Boomstick: He also has the Bombinomicon, which is a sassy book of bombs voiced by Nolan North. It can help Merasmus' Bomb spells become even more powerful. It can even turn the opponents head into a bomb! Wiz: It also lets him activate his most powerful attack, a rain of bombs from the sky. While standing under something is enough to avoid it, it can be deadly if unprotected. Boomstick: All this, and the fact he has some insane durability. He can soak up bullets, flamethrowers, rockets, grenades, baseballs, and more without even flinching! The only thing that dazes him is his own bombs. Wiz: Which leads to a few weaknesses. You see, sometimes the Bombinomicon will outright betray his master and give his opponent to blow him up, leaving him dazed. Boomstick: That, and he's a complete idiot. He prefers offence over defence and barly ever leaves without a fight, often leading to his defeat. Wiz: Ignoring all of that, however, and Merasmus is not to be messed with...most of the time. Merasmus: BONUS DUCKS Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Kaos and Glumshanks where walking back to there fortress. They had been defeated by the Skylanders yet again, and they decided to head home to think of more plans. When they get to the front yard, however... Kaos: Wait...what the...?! Another Wizard was alreddy there, TP'ing it. Kaos walked up to him and tugged his robes. The wizard turned around and revealed it was Merasmus. Merasmus: What do you want, midget? Kaos: What are you doing TP'ing my fortress of DOOOOOOOOOOOOM?! You shall be destroyed! Merasmus: Oh, you wanna go little man?! Bring it! They both then prepare for battle while Glumshanks hides behind a rock. FIGHT!!! (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bR2lft3cduc) Merasmus started to shoot Fireballs at Kaos, who activated a shield and blocked them. He then shoots lightning at the Wizard. He teleported away before the lightning hit him. Kaos, looking around for his opponent, starts to taunt Merasmus for hiding. Kaos: C'mon, weakling! You cannot stand to my power, but at least put up a fight! Suddenly Kaos heard a explosion. He was then hit with a bomb that blew up in his face, sending the bald wizard flying. When he hit the ground with a THUD, Merasmus was looking over him and was about to hit him with his staff. Kaos teleported away and started sending Doomsharks at Merasmus, who dodged some but a few bit his cloak, pinning him down. Kaos then started zapping him with lightning, laughing while doing so. However, it faded as he realized Merasmus wasn't fried yet. Marasmus laughed back and teleported in front of Kaos, whacking him him away with his staff. Kaos was sent flying into his castle wall, destroying it. The wizard gets back up and summons dozens upon dozens of DOOM SHARKS that all went for Merasmus. He summoned a larger bomb that blew then all up. Kaos: Oh, for pete's sake, JUST DIE ALREADY! Merasmus: It'll take a lot more then that to destroy ME! HAHAHAHAHA - (his bottom gets bitten by a Doom Shark) - GAHH! MY FREAKING ASS! While the 16th most feared wizard was distracted, Kaos transformed into his giant head form and flew upwards. He then rained lasers down below onto Merasmus. Quickly, he ripped the Doom Shark off his butt and teleported away. Kaos once again looked around for him until he was struck down by a fireball. As Kaos hit the ground, a strange yellow liquid fell onto him. Kaos took one smell and realized what it was. Kaos: OK, THATS JUST DISGUSTING!!! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A- The Sith Cosplayer suddenly got blasted away by a bomb, which thanks to the Jareti, did more damage to Kaos. Now limping, Kaos finally had enough. He teleported to the location Merasmus was at, who was disguised as a traffic cone...in a cemetery. Kaos picked it up and started shocking the shit out of it, turning it back into Merasmus. The wizard fell to the ground as Kaos stood over him. Merasmus: Um...he, he...can't we just talk this out...? Kaos: Hm...nope! DIE! Kaos then summoned a huge Doom Shark that ate Merasmus whole. With a single chomp, the 16th most feared wizard was turned into a pile of blood as the shark munched on its remains. K.O!!! The remaining Wizard petted the giant Doom Shark and walked back to his castle...only for it to explode into a million bits. Turns out, one last bomb got into the castle. Kaos' eyes twitched, and then burst into a fit of yelling and stomping. Sometimes, victory is sour. Results *Kaos was now living with the Soldier as his new roommate. *Merasmus's corpse was eaten by the shark. Boomstick: To quote the Scout: "I FREAKIN' LOVE MAGIC!" Wiz: While Merasmus is far more durable, Kaos was stronger, faster, more experienced, and MUCH smarter. Boomstick: As for spells, Merasmus really only knew a few of them. Kaos knows a handful of them, and knows how to use all of them. And they don't backfire on him so easily like the Bombinomicon. Wiz: And finally, the worst Merasmus had faced is the Mercs, who while skilled aren't 100% powerful. Kaos has fought and held his own against other Skylanders, and has even defeated a few of them. Boomstick: Looks like Merasmus was....DOOOOOOOMED! Wiz: The winner is Kaos. Next time "We have big plans for our masters..." Trivia *Thumbnails are appreciated. Who do you think should win? Kaos Merasmus Which one is your favorite? Bald Sith Cosplayer. 16th most feared wizard. Category:Goldensans Category:Skylanders vs TF2 themed battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Series Premiere